CURE UP↑RA♡PA☆PA! ~Magic That Turns Into Smiles~
is the first ending theme for Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!, sung by Takahashi Rie and Horie Yui, the voice actresses of Asahina Mirai and Izayoi Riko. The song debuted in episode 1 on February 7th, 2016. Its last appearance was in episode 21 on June 26th, 2016. Lyrics TV Size Ver. |-|Romaji= Happī! Mahō de hajike Ciao! Umareru kiseki! Issun saki mo Be Shine☆ Asu yo ī hi ni nare! Mirakuru・ Majikaru・ Juerīre! Nakama to min'na de tonaeyou Hohoemi ni naru mahō Mirakuru・Majikaru・Juerīre! Fantajī! Kyuappu・RaPaPa! Mirakuru・Majikaru・Juerīre! Mahō Tsukai Purikyua! Purikyua! |-|Kanji= ハッピー！魔法ではじけCiao！ ステキあつめるステッキと イロトリドリーム宝石 うまれるキセキ！ あの星はキャンディーに♪ 涙はピッカリ笑顔に♪ 元気無敵のコンビで 一寸先もBe Shine☆ キュアップ・ラパパ！ 明日よ　いい日になれ！ キュアップ・ラパパ！ ミラクル・マジカル・ジュエリーレ！ キュアップ・ラパパ！ ほうき乗って 仲間とみんなで唱えよう ほほえみになる魔法 キュアップ・ラパパ！ ミラクル・マジカル・ジュエリーレ！ キュアップ・ラパパ！ ウレシ→タノシ→ファンタジー！ キュアップ・ラパパ！ ミラクル・マジカル・ジュエリーレ！ 魔法つかいプリキュア！ プリキュア！ |-|English= Happy! I'm feeling magical as I say Ciao! Using our magic wands to find amazing things Like the colorful gem of dreams Which brings about miracles! Upon this star is some candy♪ Its smile shines through its tears♪ We're an invincible duo Even if it's not a lot, we're always shining☆ Cure Up・RaPaPa! Tomorrow will be a good day! Cure Up・RaPaPa! Miracle・Magical・Jewelryle! Cure Up・RaPaPa! Flying on our magic brooms Let's cast a spell with our friends To create a circle of smiles Cure Up・RaPaPa! Miracle・Magical・Jewelryle! Cure Up・RaPaPa! Happiness→Let’s enjoy this→Fantasy! Cure Up・RaPaPa! Miracle・Magical・Jewelryle! Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Pretty Cure! Full Ver. |-|Romaji= Happī! Mahō de hajike Ciao! Umareru kiseki! Issun saki mo Be Shine☆ Asu yo ī hi ni nare! Mirakuru・ Majikaru・ Juerīre! Nakama to min'na de tonaeyou Hohoemi ni naru mahō Mirakuru・Majikaru・Juerīre! Fantajī! Kyuappu・RaPaPa! Mirakuru・Majikaru・Juerīre! Mahō Tsukai Purikyua! Wandā! Nandaka pawafuru Jump! Keserase rakkī! Ishindenshin Good raku! Yume no doa yo hirake! Mirakuru・Majikaru・Juerīre! Isshō issho yubikiri Yūjō wo tsunagu mahō Mirakuru・Majikaru・Juerīre! Iza NOW! Kyuappu・RaPaPa! Mirakuru・Majikaru・Juerīre! Mahō Tsukai Purikyua! Asu yo ī hi ni nare! Mirakuru・ Majikaru・ Juerīre! Nakama to min'na de tonaeyou Hohoemi ni naru mahō Mirakuru・Majikaru・Juerīre! Fantajī! Kyuappu・RaPaPa! Mirakuru・Majikaru・Juerīre! Mahō Tsukai Purikyua! Purikyua! |-|Kanji= ハッピー！魔法ではじけCiao！ ステキあつめるステッキと イロトリドリーム宝石 うまれるキセキ！ あの星はキャンディーに♪ 涙はピッカリ笑顔に♪ 元気無敵のコンビで 一寸先もBe Shine☆ キュアップ・ラパパ！ 明日よ　いい日になれ！ キュアップ・ラパパ！ ミラクル・マジカル・ジュエリーレ！ キュアップ・ラパパ！ ほうき乗って 仲間とみんなで唱えよう ほほえみになる魔法 キュアップ・ラパパ！ ミラクル・マジカル・ジュエリーレ！ キュアップ・ラパパ！ ウレシ→タノシ→ファンタジー！ キュアップ・ラパパ！ ミラクル・マジカル・ジュエリーレ！ 魔法つかいプリキュア！ ワンダー！なんだかパワフルJump（じゃん）！ 不思議を映すスコープで 到来未来エスコート ケセラセラッキー！ トラブルもアトラクション！？ ピンチも勇気クエスト 虹のすべり台おりたら 以心伝心　Good楽（らく）！ キュアップ・ラパパ！ 夢のドアよ　開け！ キュアップ・ラパパ！ ミラクル・マジカル・ジュエリーレ！ キュアップ・ラパパ！ 手をとりあい 一生一緒ゆびきり 友情をつなぐ魔法 キュアップ・ラパパ！ ミラクル・マジカル・ジュエリーレ！ キュアップ・ラパパ！ キボウ→カナウ→イザNOW（ナウ）！ キュアップ・ラパパ！ ミラクル・マジカル・ジュエリーレ！ 魔法つかいプリキュア！ キュアップ・ラパパ！ 明日よ　いい日になれ！ キュアップ・ラパパ！ ミラクル・マジカル・ジュエリーレ！ キュアップ・ラパパ！ ほうき乗って 仲間とみんなで唱えよう ほほえみになる魔法 キュアップ・ラパパ！ ミラクル・マジカル・ジュエリーレ！ キュアップ・ラパパ！ ウレシ→タノシ→ファンタジー！ キュアップ・ラパパ！ ミラクル・マジカル・ジュエリーレ！ 魔法（まほう）つかいプリキュア！ プリキュア！ |-|English= Happy! I'm feeling magical as I say Ciao! Using our magic wands to find amazing things Like the colorful gem of dreams Which brings about miracles! Upon this star is some candy♪ Its smile shines through its tears♪ We're an invincible duo Even if it's not a lot, we're always shining☆ Cure Up・RaPaPa! Tomorrow will be a good day! Cure Up・RaPaPa! Miracle・Magical・Jewelryle! Cure Up・RaPaPa! Flying on our magic brooms Let's cast a spell with our friends To create a circle of smiles Cure Up・RaPaPa! Miracle・Magical・Jewelryle! Cure Up・RaPaPa! Happiness→Let’s enjoy this→Fantasy! Cure Up・RaPaPa! Miracle・Magical・Jewelryle! Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Wonder! What a powerful jump! A mystery is reflected in the scope Escorting us to the future Where we'll always be lucky! We keep on attracting troubling things But that'll give us courage on this journey Let's go down the rainbow colored slide Towards some good fun! Cure Up・RaPaPa! Open the door to our dreams! Cure Up・RaPaPa! Miracle・Magical・Jewelryle! Cure Up・RaPaPa! Let us hold hands Just one magical pinky promise Will let us be friends forever Cure Up・RaPaPa! Miracle・Magical・Jewelryle! Cure Up・RaPaPa! Our hopes→and dreams→will come true NOW!! Cure Up・RaPaPa! Miracle・Magical・Jewelryle! Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Cure Up・RaPaPa! Tomorrow will be a good day! Cure Up・RaPaPa! Miracle・Magical・Jewelryle! Cure Up・RaPaPa! Flying on our magic brooms Let's cast a spell with our friends To create a circle of smiles Cure Up・RaPaPa! Miracle・Magical・Jewelryle! Cure Up・RaPaPa! Happiness→Let’s enjoy this→Fantasy! Cure Up・RaPaPa! Miracle・Magical・Jewelryle! Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Pretty Cure! Character Appearances :Note: Names listed by order of appearance. *Cure Miracle and Cure Magical *Mofurun Audio Trivia *This is the first ending to be sung by the Cures' voice actresses. **It is however, the second ending to be sung by more than one singer. The first being Ganbalance de Dance ~Relay of Hope~ by CURE QUARTET. *This is the fourth ending to have a mascot dancing alongside the Cures, after ♯Hope Rainbow♯ with Hummy, Pretty Cure・Memory with Ribbon and Party Has Come with Ribbon and Glasan. *Like Love Link, this ending theme has the transformation phrase in its title. *This is the last ending to be choreographed by Maeda Ken as he died on April 26, 2016. Video Category:Songs Category:Ending Songs Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Category:Image Songs Category:Character Songs Category:Music